


Collapse

by acididal



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, Face Slapping, Gen, Memories, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Slapping, Trauma, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/acididal
Summary: Boris has nightmares relating to his father.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Dr. Boris Habit's Father
Kudos: 9





	Collapse

Every night when Boris went to sleep, he'd always have a nightmare. He would be thrown back into his childhood home where his father would greet him. If it _would_ be called a greeting. 

His father would scream to the high heavens, roaring like a dragon. And poor Boris would be unable to do anything. He would be forced to endure it. 

The slaps from the creation of his mind burned his flesh like fire. Hot tears would pool up in Boris' eyes as he tried to remain calm. 

But no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to escape him. Even in his dreams. 


End file.
